¡No estoy enamorado!
by nikachan123
Summary: Sirius Black no está enamorado ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué se pasa todo el rato hechizando a quien se atreve a coquetear con ella? ONESHOT de momento


Hola! Bueno, otro de mis oneshots :D Que quizá aumente en un par o tres de capítulos, no estoy segura, depende de los comentarios que reciba y el tiempo que tenga, claro :D

Espero que os guste, lo escribí en una tarde de domingo en una pausa de mi fic actual :D

Un besito para todos! Nos leemos pronto!

**¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADO!**

Sirius Black se levantó de la cama por décima vez, dio un par de vueltas a la habitación, se detuvo ante el espejo, se miró, resopló resignado y volvió a tumbarse en la cama por décima vez en la última media hora ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos y compañeros de cuarto.

-Estáis equivocados –repitió de nuevo.

Remus Lupin, considerado de los merodeadores el más dulce y no precisamente por su afición al chocolate, resopló abandonando el libro de transformaciones que tenía en las manos y que leía con gran atención tumbado boca abajo en su cama, para alzar la vista y toparse con la mirada angustiada de su amigo.

James, divertido, estaba tumbado en su cama dejando revolotear la snitch dorada que había "tomado prestada", para atraparla justo cuando parecía que le sería imposible hacerlo.

Peter permanecía sentado en su escritorio, leyendo una revista de quiddich; el chico no era capaz de mantenerse mucho tiempo sobre una escoba, pero adoraba ese deporte y era el fan número uno de James y Sirius que eran miembros del equipo de Gryffindor en los puestos de buscador y golpeador respectivamente.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de tranquilizarte? –le pidió Remus a Sirius que lo miró a través de sus grandes ojos grises oscuros-. Sólo te has…

-¡No lo digas! –exclamó Sirius de repente corriendo hasta el chico y tapándole la boca con una mirada de advertencia-. Si se te ocurre decirlo en voz alta, quizá se haga realidad.

Remus rodó los ojos exasperado y de un manotazo apartó la mordaza humana que Sirius se había encargado de colocarle.

-Vamos, Canuto, no es para tanto –repitió James desde su cama claramente divertido por la situación.

-¿No es para tanto? –preguntó el chico enfrentándose a quien era su mejor amigo y casi su hermano -¡Cornamenta! –añadió en tono de reproche.

La sonrisa de James Potter se hizo más patente ante el reclamo de su amigo y casi de forma inconsciente se revolvió el pelo negro que siempre llevaba desordenado mientras lo miraba a través de aquellas gafas redondas.

-Vamos, Canuto, a todos nos ha pasado. A Colagusano le pasa tres veces a la semana –miró al aludido que levantando la vista de la revista se apresuró a corregirle.

-Mi récord está en cinco veces –le dijo antes de volver a seguir leyendo tranquilamente.

-A Lunático le pasa una vez cada tres o cuatro meses –añadió divertido mirando al chico de ojos de color miel que asintió levemente sin perder la sonrisa cautivadora-. Y a mí…

-Alto ahí –le interrumpió Remus-. A ti hace dos años que no te pasa, es más, llevas dos años que sólo te pasa con una –añadió con tono malicioso.

James frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tienes razón… pero el caso es que también me pasaba muy a menudo –intentó volver a retomar la conversación mirando a su amigo y compañero de trastadas-. Así que ya lo ves, no es tan malo estar…

-¡No estoy enamorado! –gritó Sirius mientras abría su baúl y empezaba a rebuscar algo.

James, Peter y Remus se miraron preguntándose qué estaba buscando el primogénito de los Black. Remus miró las cosas que el chico estaba sacando; una bolsa de galeones, la última chaqueta que se había comprado para ver si así a su madre le daba por fin un infarto y lo dejaba tranquilo de una buena vez, los tres tipos distintos de champús que utilizaba, la agenda roja donde tenía apuntados todos los números de teléfonos de las chicas con las que había salido y una caja llena de bromas y artilugios, cortesía de Zonko.

Sirius cerró el baúl con un fuerte golpe que provocó que Peter se estremeciera; Sirius era muy buen chico y el mejor amigo, pero cuando se enfadaba era mejor estar de su lado.

-¿Qué buscas con tanto interés? –preguntó Remus ignorando el estremecimiento de Peter.

-¿Nos queda poción ilusoria? –le contestó como respuesta.

Remus entrecerró los ojos pero fue James quien contestó.

-No, la utilizamos toda la última vez con los Slytherins de tercero –Sirius sonrió, demostrando que recordaba aquel día perfectamente-. Pero creo que aún tenemos de la última vez que la piel se le pintó de verde azulado a tus primas y a Malfoy –se encogió de hombros-. Si te sirve…

-¡Sí, me sirve! –contestó él mientras ponía las manos como si esperar un dulce.

Remus lo miró reprobatoriamente mientras tomaba la redoma que guardaba en su baúl y se la tiraba a James en el otro extremo de la habitación que la puso en manos de Sirius.

-¿Para qué la quieres? –inquirió el licántropo antes de que su amigo abandonase la habitación.

-Devon Alister –dijo simplemente Sirius antes de salir por la puerta cerrándola con fuerza y una sonrisa macabra cruzando en su rostro.

-¿Alister? –James asintió ante la pregunta de Remus.

-¿Devon Alister? –preguntó Peter obteniendo otro asentimiento.

-¿No fue quién salió con Muller la semana pasada? –preguntó de nuevo Remus.

-Sí –contestó James-. Y Sirius no pudo evitarlo porque estaba castigado con McGonagall –añadió al adivinar que esa era la siguiente pregunta de Peter.

-¿Y cuál es la excusa esta vez? –preguntó Remus con aire cansado.

-Mmmm Alister le arrebató la última tostada en el desayuno –se encogió de hombros James quitándole importancia.

-Pero eso… -empezó a decir Peter mientras Remus rodaba los ojos-… eso fue en tercer curso, ¿no?

-¿Venganza atrasada? –sugirió James claramente divertido por la situación. Remus lo miró.

-Al menos así, Severus está a salvo de sus estúpidas bromas… -comentó el chico haciendo sonreír a James y Peter-. Desde que Sirius se dedica a estropear las citas de Sarah, Severus está más tranquilo por los pasillos.

-Esto no puede seguir así, chicos. O logramos que Canuto acepte lo que siente o estaremos lo que queda de curso intentando evitar que cometa algún homicidio involuntario… -comentó James pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Eso sin contar que no nos deja dormir porque se pasa media noche hablando de Muller y la otra media soñando con ella y diciendo su voz entre sueños –dijo Peter que era quién más sufría con las voces en medio de la noche.

Remus sonrió a medias.

-Tengo una idea –canturreó feliz.

Peter y James le miraron.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Peter emocionado ante la perspectiva de lograr que Sirius dejara de comportarse como lo estaba haciendo.

-Ya os enteraréis.

Un brillo divertido apareció en los ojos de Remus mientras abandonaba la habitación de forma tranquila y pausada tarareando una vieja canción que había escuchado en alguna parte.

-¿Cornamenta? –llamó Peter. El aludido se giró-. Lunático me da miedo a veces.

James sonrió con un suspiro.

-A mí también. Ven –lo tomó por los hombros-. Vamos a ver qué está haciendo Sirius antes de que se le vaya la broma de las manos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No. Definitivamente sus amigos estaban locos. Enamorado… Sirius Black no se enamoraba de nadie. ¿Cuándo entenderían sus amigos que no estaba enamorado? La sola mención de esa palabra le creaba alergía y producía que un cosquilleo le electrizase la columna vertebral. No. No estaba enamorado._

Jhon Sammers se detuvo a su lado, cerca de una de las columnas del claustro para atarse los cordones de los zapatos. Sammers, un Ravenclaw de sexto se había atrevido a querer pedirle a Sarah, delante de todo el comedor aquella misma mañana si quería ser su pareja para el baile. Antes de que el chico pudiera haber terminado su petición, él mismo se aseguró de que las palabras se le trabasen y dijera todo lo contrario a lo que quería decir, dejando después de irse corriendo, a una asombrada Sarah que se preguntaba por qué ese chico se le había acercado para decirle que no iría al baile con ella nunca. Se encogió de hombros mientras hacía un hechizo que le pintó el cabello de verde; debía asegurarse que no volvería a intentarlo.

_No le importaba que James se pasara el día riéndose de él porque según Cornamenta, únicamente hablaba de Sarah; tampoco le importaba que Peter le regañara y se enfadara con él todas las mañanas porque según Colagusano, hablaba en sueños mencionando a Sarah y no lo dejaba dormir; y tampoco importaba demasiado que Remus se limitara a mirarlo de forma condescendiente como si todas las estupideces que decía fueran motivo de estar enamorado de alguien._

Conocía al chico que acababa de pasar por su lado y no recordaba de qué; bueno, sabía que era Robert Landstor, Slytherin de séptimo, así que no le podía sonar su cara porque se llevaran bien. Buscó en su cabeza información sobre el chico y abrió los ojos al recordar quién era. Landstor se había atrevido a insultar a Sarah en medio del vestíbulo la última vez que habían ido a Hogsmeade y todo porque ella había tropezado con él. Al instante, la varita de Sirius había sido rápida y lo había hechizado haciendo que no pudiera mover los brazos en todo el día, al menos era había sido su intención, pero no contaba con que Lily Evans acudiera en ayuda de su amiga y le lanzara otro hechizo al chico, que mezclado con el suyo le produjo un sarpullido que lo mantuvo alejado de la sociedad durante dos días. Nadie supo nunca quién había interferido en el hechizo de humillación de la prefecta pelirroja.

_¡No estaba enamorado! Y si lo estuviera, en caso hipotético que lo estuviera, jamás se enamoraría de Sarah Muller. No podría enamorarse de Sarah Muller ni aunque con ello consiguiera que su madre se muriese de una maldita vez por todas; llevaba años amenazándolo con morirse y Sirius estaba convencido de que no lo hacía únicamente para fastidiarle a él._

Thomas Nott, de Gryffindor se cruzó con él en el pasillo. Sirius se sintió culpable, después de todo era un Gryffindor, así que se contentó con mirarlo con inusual frialdad recordándole la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior, cuando lo había encontrado estudiando con Sarah muy juntitos en la sala común. Thomas tragó con dificultad y Sirius se sintió satisfecho por el momento.

_¿Enamorado? Ni en sueños… Sí, bueno, Sarah era bonita; era muy bonita a decir verdad si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, metro setenta, delgada de cintura pero con curvas pronunciadas en el pecho y las caderas, bonita cara dulce e inocente, cabello negro cortado a la altura de los hombros y liso, brillante cuando le daba el sol y suave al parecer por los movimientos que hacía cuando flotaba en el aire cuando había viento, y luego aquellos ojos almendrados de un color azul cielo que llamaba la atención de todo el que la mirara; aunque lo que más llamaba la atención de la chica era la cantidad de lunares que la chica poseía; en la frente, en la mejilla derecha y en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda; bajo el ojo izquierdo, en la fina barbilla y en la clavícula. Más de una vez se había sorprendido encontrándose a sí mismo preguntándose si también tendría lunares en el resto del cuerpo… Sí, no podía decir que no era bonita, pero de ahí a estar enamorado… No podría enamorarse de Sarah… Era cabezota, terca, testaruda, mal geniada, intransigente, siempre le hablaba con indiferencia, nunca había aceptado una cita con él, jamás caía rendida ante su mirada… No, no era una chica para él. _

Mientras iba pensando en eso, Alex Carter se cruzó en su camino hacia el otro extremo y Sirius frunció el ceño recordando que Carter había salido con Muller hacía tres semanas; con los ojos entrecerrados se giró, varita en mano, y murmuró un hechizo que provocó que al Hufflelpuff de sexto le saliera una bonita cola de caballo y unas orejas puntiagudas por encima de su cabello rubio. Sonrió satisfecho antes de seguir meditando sobre Sarah.

Y entonces ocurrió. Giró la esquina y la vio. Sentada en aquel banco, hablando animadamente con Steve Harrys, Ravenclaw, séptimo curso, excelente jugador de quiddich, prefecto, premio anual y atractivo.

Y sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando vio que el chico le había tomado la mano. Y sintió la sangre hervir cuando ella le sonrió. Y notó como la ira se adueñaba de sí cuando él le sonrió de vuelta.

Y algo se rompió dentro de él; nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué diablos estaba Sarah con Harrys? Ni siquiera podía odiarle, él era un buen muchacho; no les había acusado a él y James cuando los había visto claramente hechizar a Malfoy durante la última cena, ni tampoco había dicho nada cuando sabía que habían sido ellos los que habían llenado el gran comedor de murciélagos y los profesores tuvieron que estar dos horas para eliminarlos a todos… No podía odiar a Steve…

No. No era odio lo que sentía. Pero no le gustaba ver a la chica con él, allí, solos. Ella volvió a sonreír ante un comentario del Ravenclaw y Sirius casi pudo escuchar su propio corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

Era a él a quien Sarah debería de estar sonriendo; y era su mano la que debería estar tomando y era a él a quien debería de estar mirando; no a Steve; a él. A él que se había reído de ella cuando se subió por primera vez a la escoba y se cayó sobre su propia falda y después de haberse reído de ella la había ayudado hasta que la chica dominó la escoba completamente; era a él a quien debía sonreírle, a él que había estado en la sala común cada vez que ella llegaba de una cita desastrosa; a él que la había llenado de aquella substancia líquida y asquerosa al querer gastar aquella broma a los chicos de primero en la sala común; a él que había visto con recelo como cada catorce de febrero cientos de cartas le habían llovido… Era a él a quien debería estar sonriéndole de aquella forma dulce y tierna.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo; sus amigos no estaban equivocados; tenían razón, los tres la tenían… incluso Peter había acertado esta vez… Se había enamorado de quién no debería haberlo hecho… Se había enamorado.

Frunció el ceño. Nadie le quitaba una chica a Sirius Black. Dejando abandonada la tarea que tenía en la cabeza de gastarle una broma pesada a quien se había atrevido a salir con su Sarah, se dirigió hacia la pareja en el momento en que Steve le contaba algo, al parecer bastante gracioso a la chica.

-¿Interrumpo?

-Black… -ella rodó los ojos exasperada-… ¿qué diablos quieres?

¿Qué quería? No lo sabía. Se había acercado a ellos con los celos a flor de piel, consciente de que no quería que fuera Steve quien se llevara las miradas, sonrisas y caricias de Sarah y ahora, en realidad, no sabía que decir. Por primera vez, Sirius Black se había quedado mudo ante una chica.

-¿Y bien? No tenemos todo el día –dijo ella visiblemente molesta.

Sirius se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Como Cornamenta siempre decía, si no puedes hablar, actúa.

Y antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, había levantado a Sarah del banco y rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, la estaba besando. Pero no un beso de los que acostumbraba a dar, en los que su lengua se introducía en la boca de la chica en cuestión para saborear cada rincón, no; este fue un beso dulce, gentil, acompasado, tierno y delicado. Como si quisiera poner en ese beso todo lo que no podía decir, todo lo que no quería decir, todo lo que le daba miedo decir… Se permitió saborear los labios de ella una y otra vez, sintiendo el sabor a fresa que la chica poseía; mordisqueando ligeramente el labio inferior de ella y sintiéndose satisfecho al ver que ella le correspondía.

-Mañana, ven conmigo al baile –le pidió entre susurros cuando se separaron a causa de falta de aire-. Por favor…

Sarah sólo pudo asentir levemente antes de que Sirius volviese a besarla despacio.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente cuando el Ravenclaw se levantó del banco con una sonrisa en los labios y cómplice de la sombra que se ocultaba tras los arcos del claustro interior, se acercó a él.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó el chico.

La sombra le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-Ahora depende de él, gracias Steve, te debo un favor –le contestó Remus Lupin mirando divertido el modo en que Sirius invitaba a la chica a sentarse.

-No, fue un placer… sólo ocúpate de que Potter y Black dejen tranquilo a Reinols, ¿quieres? La enfermera está a punto de hacer un carné oficial de la enfermería –añadió bromeando.

-Dalo por hecho; además –miró a Sirius-, no creo que Canuto esté mucho por la labor de molestar a Reinols en las próximas semanas…

Steve sonrió. Remus también lo hizo.

Sirius tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que estaba equivocado. Él sí estaba enamorado.

**FIN!**


End file.
